


Darcy Babysits

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Baby!Tony, Baking, Classifications, Cookies, Fluff, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teen!Darcy, alternate universe - classifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Darcy and Tony bake cookies.Edited 2/11/21
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark
Series: The Classifieds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	Darcy Babysits

**Author's Note:**

> More cute adorableness. Pure fluff. Just another short fluff piece that holds no relevance to the story progression.
> 
> Don't worry, the plot is going to progress, very soon, I just couldn't help myself with this one.
> 
> I just amended this one to say why it is Tony's being babysat by Darcy.

Tony spent the night at Bruce and Natasha's again. He really liked being with them. He liked Phil too, but he felt bad that Clint was so upset about him being there. It made him feel like crying. He was skeptical when Bruce and Natasha told him they had stuff to do, and he was going to hang out with Darcy for a little bit, but as it turns out, Darcy's pretty awesome. Tony had always liked her when he was Big, not that he really spent all that much time with her. She also had a baby brother, so he probably should have known that she'd be great with babies. Loki was Little almost all of the time, though, so Tony had always made a point of avoiding him, not that they particularly got along even when they were Big. The Little was currently with their uncle, since both Jane and Thor were still spending their nights on cots at the hospital. Tony watched Darcy move around the kitchen from the stool he was sitting on. The stool had a back to it, so he could relax while he observed what was happening. Darcy was busy pulling out ingredients and placing them on the island. She pulled out a large plastic mixing bowl and placed it within Tony's reach.

"Do you wanna help, Tony?" She asked the baby.

He nodded his head eagerly. He was very excited to help Darcy make cookies. Darcy was really cool. She was a really big kid, even bigger than Bruce and Natasha when they were Little. Tony thought she was probably Big right now, but he wasn't sure, he didn't know Darcy that well. Besides, she was a teen when she aged down, so that made it harder to tell.

"We need two scoops of flour." She said, handing Tony a plastic measuring cup, and pushing the container of flour close to him.

He looked incredulously at her. Surely, she didn't want him to do this. He would make a huge mess of it. She just grinned at his confused expression.

"Well go on. What are you waiting for?"

"Mess." Tony told her, hoping she'd understand why he couldn't be asked to do this.

"Oh don't worry about a mess, Loki always makes messes. Plus there's a reason I decided to use your kitchen for this, and it's definitely not because I thought this would be a neat process." She smirked mischievously.

Tony grinned at her words. It was true they were on his floor, so the mess didn't really matter. Tony could get his kitchen as messy as he wanted to. He dug the scoop into the soft powder, dumping the contents in the bowl. Darcy didn't comment on the flour that went over the side, so he did it again. She had said two scoops, so he handed her back the scoop.

"A' done." He announced.

"Good job, Tony. Now I'm going to add the baking powder and salt, and you can stir. How's that sound?" Tony flushed at the praise, but nodded his head eagerly.

He wanted to stir, especially now that he was sure Darcy wouldn't care about him getting some on the floor. He waited until she was done and had handed him a wooden spoon, before sticking it in the bowl. He moved the spoon up and down, poking at the ingredients. He laughed when flour puffed back up at him, covering his face with powder. Darcy laughed and showed him how to move the spoon in circular motions and stir it all together. Tony thought she let him stir longer than necessary, but he wasn't sure. He hadn't baked cookies since Jarvis would let him help out when he was a kid.

"Now that we've got the dry ingredients done, let's work on the wet ingredients." Darcy told him.

Tony nodded his head approvingly, and she poked his cheek, making him giggle. Darcy melted butter in a bowl and let Tony scoop sugar into it, before encouraging him to stir. It took him a while, but Darcy didn't seem to mind. She just chatted about Loki and how much he liked hanging out with her, because she was the coolest big sister ever. Tony thought he understood that. Darcy sure was the coolest ever. She handed him a measuring cup with milk in it, and Tony giggled at the way it splashed when it hit the sugar butter mix. She poured in just a little bit of vanilla and let him stir it all together. Tony's eyes got big, when she dipped a finger in the mix and stuck it in her mouth.

"Mmm, that's so good." She moaned.

Tony just stared at her, his mouth dropping open. He doesn't think she was supposed to do that. She snickered at him.

"You should try some." She suggested.

He frowned, but put his finger in the batter. It was wet and his finger squished into. It reminded him of the way the paint had squished when he put his fingers in it with Natasha. He squealed, and brought the finger up to his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, lapping up the batter, and he grinned at the sweet taste. He went to stick his finger back in, but Darcy laughed and pulled the bowl away. Tony pouted, but she just chuckled and ruffled his hair.

She poured the wet ingredients into the bowl with the dry ingredients, and Tony started mixing again. When it got too hard for him, Darcy stepped in. Tony watched her roll out the dough and use cookie cutters to make shapes. There were stars, hearts, and crescent moons. She popped the trays of cookies into the preheated oven, setting a timer so they wouldn't burn. She told Tony that he could eat the leftover dough. He squealed and dug his hand into the bowl, pulling out a fistful and shoving it in his mouth. He kept at it, until he was scraping the dough off the sides of the bowl with his fingers. Darcy just watched, looking amused, but didn't make an attempt to limit him, so he thought it must be okay. She finally put the bowl in the sink, when Tony had scraped out as much as he possibly could.

She wiped him down with a cloth and helped him down from the stool. He grabbed the hand she offered him and was pulled over to the sink. When his hands were washed, she let him splash in the sink. He enjoyed the feeling of running water against his skin, and the splash of droplets hitting his face as he flapped his hands. Darcy pulled out the cookies when they were done and set them aside to cool. Than she did the last thing Tony expected. She announced that they were going to have a food fight. Tony just stared at her, perplexed. She must be joking. She wasn't. She grabbed a handful of flour from the container and dropped it on Tony's head. He gasped in surprise, and his lip quivered.

"Ah, don't cry about it. Just throw some back at me." Tony glared at her, and dug his hand into the soft, fluffy powder.

He threw the flour at Darcy, hitting her in the chest. She laughed and threw some back. This time Tony grinned, reaching for another handful. They kept going until the container was empty. Darcy didn't seem concerned by the flour covered kitchen, so Tony didn't worry about it.

They dyed frosting and frosted the cookies when they were cool enough. Darcy put them all on a plate, and they proceeded to stuff their face with the most delicious sugar cookies Tony had ever had. They were even better than the ones he and Jarvis used to make. When they couldn't eat any more, Darcy put the leftovers in a storage container. She carried them with her, as she lead Tony back down to Thor's floor, telling JARVIS to have someone sent up to clean Tony's floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't actually planning to write about Darcy watching Tony. Then this idea came to me. I just thought it'd be so cute to have them baking and making a huge mess while having a food fight lol
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
